


No Neon Flashing Sign?

by timberwolfoz



Series: Chenevertone [2]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timberwolfoz/pseuds/timberwolfoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, they had to get out of bed sometime...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Neon Flashing Sign?

They didn't part until late Sunday afternoon.

Only because, in Hathaway's words, "It'll look a bit odd if we both come in at the same time, from the same direction. And even if I do take a detour, it won't work if I'm in the same suit."

"Will people notice?" Lewis asked. "Yeah, they will," he answered his own question. "Plus, it's a police station. Gossip central."

So, Hathaway had left. Reluctantly, and to their mutual amusement, spending ten minutes saying good bye at the door, leaving with lips so swollen by their kisses that he looked like he had a pout rivalling Keira Knightley's.

They didn't stay out of contact, though. While they both busied themselves with necessary chores (including, in Lewis's case, changing the sheets) they were constantly texting back and forth, the texts ranging from _I can see you'll have to teach me this text speak stuff_ to _cant blieve u heard that song either & no im not one 4 discos_ and _I tell you, I'm listening to songs in a whole new way._ And that night they indulged themselves with a long phone call that avoided being phone sex only because, after Hathaway's encounter with Tina Daniels at Love Lines, the mere thought was, in Lewis's words, 'a bit of a dick-shriveller'.

The next morning they got ready in their normal fashion, with only a few exchanges of text messages to change their routine, and headed in as usual. Hathaway had happened to arrive first and had settled down to review the file on their latest case.

He thus barely had time to react when Lewis walked through the door to greet him with "Sergeant, do I look particularly happy this morning?"

"Well not now you don't, sir," said Hathaway, eyeing him critically. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I had one person ask if I'd won the lottery over the weekend, one person ask was I going to become a grandfather, and I overheard someone else saying 'I don't know what he's on but I want some of it'!"

By now Hathaway was snickering helplessly into his tea, risking a quick glance at Lewis before starting up again. 

Lewis glared at him in a way that didn't hide the fondness. "And I'm sure no-one noticed anything about _you."_

"Actually, sir, someone asked why I was whistling when I came in."

"And what did you say?"

"I just shrugged and said 'earworm'."

_"Ohrwurm,"_ said Lewis cheerfully, as he crossed over to log on to his computer, earning a smirk from Hathaway. "So what's on today?"

"Just wrapping up our current case, as far as I'm aware."

"Let's hope we get a breather before the next one," said Lewis, groaning as he saw his calendar. "Bugger. I've got to work on those bloody PDRs* as well."

"Oh, joy. Would you like me to make regular tea runs while you're doing them as usual?" asked Hathaway.

Lewis raised his eyebrows at Hathaway over his computer screen. "Yes, Sergeant, I would like that very much!"

Business as usual.

\----  
*Performance Development Reviews.

**Author's Note:**

> ObDisclaimer: Colin Dexter and ITV own the rights to Lewis and Hathaway. If it was up to me, the show'd consist of barely-restrained flirting between the two main leads, interspersed with a lot of snark. Oh, wait...  
> This takes place shortly after "...…little boats that sail toward those isles … " - from later that same afternoon, in fact. The song Lewis and Hathaway were referring to is Lady Gaga's [Love Game](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/ladygaga/lovegame.html), which I've also quoted as the title. And no, I can't believe Lewis heard that song either. :)  
> Many thanks to mcicioni and squeeful for beta'ing and encouragement. Any remaining mistakes and mischaracterisations are mine and my migrane's. Also, for A03 readers, I posted this to the Inspector Lewis community on LJ and on my fiction journal yonks ago, but forgot to post it here. Mea culpa. Will it help to know that I've just written the first draft of a version of the next story -- or at least a follow-up story -- that I'm _finally_ happy with?


End file.
